Obsession
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Aku tidak perduli jika aku harus menculiknya, merantainya seumur hidup, dan memaksanya untuk menerimaku. Aku sungguh tidak perduli! Dia benar-benar sudah membuatku gila. Aku, Lucy Heartfilia bersumpah! Akan mendapatkannya dengan segala cara dan menjadikan Natsu Dragneel sebagai milikku. Tidak perduli apa dan bagaimana, dia akan menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku!


_Obsesi yang sangat besar terkadang membutakan mata hati serta menggelapkan logika seseorang dan menjadikannya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya._

**Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Obsession**

**By : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Disclaimer : Pencipta Fairy Tail asli adalah Hiro Mashima. Yakali milik Nagi. Wkwk**

**Warning : Untuk yang gampang mual sebaiknya jangan membaca fic nista yang tulisannya ancur bikin sakit mata. Saya sarankan tidak membacanya bagi yang tidak suka dengan rate diatas, dan jangan salahkan saya jika kalian membencinya.**

* * *

Gadis itu terpaku menatapi objek gambar yang menampilkan wajah seorang idola tampan. Idola yang sangat digila-gilai para kaum hawa dan dirinya tentunya. Meskipun sudah ratusan kali-atau mungkin bahkan ribuan kali dia melihatnya, rasa bosan tak pernah menghinggapi dirinya. Wajah rupawan serta senyum yang menawan itu seolah telah menjadi candu. Jika sedetik saja tak melihatnya, rasanya ia akan mati. Mati dalam ketidak-berdayaan akan kenyataan kejam yang menggerogoti kewarasannya.

Beberapa foto yang berhasil dicetaknya hari ini, dijejerkan pada seutas tali yang ia gantung diruangan khusus pencetakkan dengan penerangan lampu temaram kemerah-kemerahan. Menambah koleksi potret sang idola yang memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan. Ratusan foto, puluhan poster, cd album, serta artikel-artikel yang terdapat pada surat kabar, majalah, maupun tabloid terbitan lalu hingga sekarang. Semuanya lengkap. Dan cukup membuktikan keeksistensian seorang penggemar fanatic yang sangat mendewakan idolanya.

Bibir plum si gadis perlahan tertarik melengkungkan sebuah garis manis namun memiliki arti yang cukup dalam. Obsesinya pada sang idola sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi. Rasa kagum akan sosoknya serasa telah berubah menjadi sebuah cinta maha dahsyat yang mungkin takkan pernah terbayang oleh siapapun. Tidak akan ada yang sanggup menerimanya bahkan orang yang dimaksud sekalipun.

Seringai setajam iblis itu terukir dengan indahnya. Lidahnya menjilati bibir merah muda itu dengan gerakan erotis lalu beralih pada selembar foto yang baru ia tempel dengan ukuran super besar. Foto yang menampilkan wajah idola nomor satu se-fiore, Natsu Dragneel. Lidah itu seakan haus menjilati objek potret itu dengan seduktif. Hasratnya untuk memiliki sosok itu sungguh besar, mengalahkan keinginannya akan hidup, dan sosok itu secara tak langsung telah menjadi tujuan hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar sampai kedalam ruangan khusus itu. Suara yang selalu hadir dimimpi-mimpi indahnya. Manik caramel bulatnya terpaku menatap layar berkaca yang menampilkan sosok pujaan hatinya. Natsu benar-benar menjelma bagaikan malaikat. Dengan senyuman penuh keteduhan disertai grins khasnya yang menawan. Lagi-lagi gadis itu dibuatnya bisu, terdiam penuh keterpesonaan akan parasnya. Sang waktupun rasanya dapat ditaklukan untuk beberapa saat.

Tangan yang terbungkus kulit alabaster itu terjulur penuh ketertarikan. Ingin rasanya menyentuh wajah itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun, kekecewaan segera ia dapatkan tatkala yang disentuhnya hanya sebuah lempengan besi berkaca yang kini tengah menampilkan sosok sang idola. Gadis itu menggigit jarinya frustasi. Sekali lagi obsesi besar dalam dirinya terasa menggelitik dirinya untuk memiliki seorang Natsu Dragneel.

.

::**Obsession**::

.

"15 menit lagi, Natsu!" seorang pemuda bersurai raven memperingati dengan menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan artis. Dia melihat sahabatnya tengah membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dengan gaya style salmon ciri khasnya. Dibalik kaca itu dia dapat melihat Natsu menyeringai sambil menaikan alisnya tanda ia mengerti ucapannya barusan.

"Aku akan keluar 5 menit lagi, Gray," Natsu menyahut. Dipantulan cermin riasnya ia melihat Gray mengangguk lalu menutup rapat pintu ruangan itu lagi.

"Baiklah.. Lakukan seperti biasa, Natsu, setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat selama seminggu penuh di Hokkaido," dia menggumam sendiri dengan sebuah cengiran lebar yang sangat ceria.

Liburan itu adalah mimpinya sejak lama. Sayangnya padatnya jadwal konser, Syuting, dan lain-lain mengharuskannya bersabar dengan bekerja layaknya tenaga rodi. Untunglah sang sahabat yang merangkap sebagai Manager pribadinya -Gray Fullbuster- memberikan dispensasi khusus untuk bulan ini. Semua itu Gray lakukan agar Natsu tidak jenuh pada pekerjaannya dan dapat bersemangat lagi setelahnya.

Waktu lima menit yang dijanjikannya akhirnya tiba. Sebelum keluar ruangan, Natsu memutuskan membenarkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas dan hampir membuatnya tersandung tadi. Sambil bersiul riang dia mengikatnya dengan teliti. Dia mendengar pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, Natsu mengira itu adalah Gray, karna setahu Natsu selama bekerja dibawah penanganan Gray. Pemuda itu mempunyai sifat yang tidak sabaran serta sama kerasnya dengan sifat Natsu. Bagai air dan api yang sulit disatukan.

"Aku tahu, Gray, setelah ini aku akan keluar kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Dasar tidak sabaran!" seloroh Natsu jengkel. Namun, sosok yang dikiranya Gray itu tidak menyahut.

"Oke, aku siap. Ayo kita kelu-" Natsu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia baru saja mendongak dan berniat untuk mencapai engsel pintu. Tapi dirinya langsung dikejutkan dengan adanya beberapa sosok misterius serba hitam lengkap dengan penutup wajah layaknya seperti perampok. Refleks karna kaget, Natsu memundurkan langkahnya.

"Sia.. Siapa kalian?" tanyanya ketakutan. Dibalik penutup wajah itu, Natsu yakin bahwa mereka sedang menyeringai kejam.

"Gray! Siapapun tolong a- hmmmph!" Natsu panik. Sosok itu membekapnya dengan kain basah yang tercium seperti bau obat-obatan.

Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan besar pria itu tapi rekannya yang lain sudah terlebih dahulu menahan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung. Jadilah dia memberontak dengan kepanikan besar. Kakinya berusaha menendang-nendang, namun yang ia tendang hanya udara kosong. Bau memabukkan yang ada dihidungnya perlahan mulai membuatnya lemas tak bertenaga.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan terakhirnya, Natsu terus berusaha untuk terjaga tapi rasa kantuk yang tak dapat dibendungnya mulai menyerang syaraf mentoriknya. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang secara keseluruhan. Dirinya sempat merasakan tubuhnya dibopong dengan tergesa dan sedikit berlari.

.

::**Obsession**::

.

Diruangan pribadinya yang cukup terbilang luas, gadis itu duduk ditepian kasur. Mata bulat indahnya tak pernah lepas dari objek yang terpantul dalam lensa caramel miliknya. Mimpi terbesar sekaligus tujuan hidupnya telah tercapai. Ah, tidak! Belum sepenuhnya tercapai karna dia belum memiliki sosok pujaan hatinya.

Gadis itu menyeringai disela-sela lamunannya. Hasratnya kembali menguasai dirinya hingga ia tak mampu lagi menahannya. Alhasil jari-jari tangannya yang menjadi sasaran gigi-giginya yang tampak lapar.

Dia mendesah dengan nafsu yang tak mampu tertahankan. Kedua tangannya berusaha keras untuk menahan gejolak aneh yang ada diperut serta dadanya. Dan setelah cukup lama bergulat dengan banyaknya pemikiran dan beberapa kali berspekulasi didalam hati. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekat. Menyentuh objek obsesinya selama ini tentunya. Sensasi yang menjalar dikulit alabaster miliknya membuat ia meleguh dengan perasaan yang semakin bergejolak.

Pelan-pelan ia menangkup wajah tampan yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Menjelajahi setiap inci yang terukir disana. Jarinya mengelus mata yang tertutup rapat, turun ke hidung lalu terakhir bibir. Ia usap bibir itu dengan gerakan pelan penuh penghayatan. Bibir merah delima itu tampak menggoda. Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Disisipkannya rambut pirang panjangnya kebelakang telinga, agar tidak mengganggu dan menyentuh wajah terlelap itu dalam tidurnya. Bibir plumnya mengecup bibir delima si pemuda dengan penuh perasaan. Menempelkannya selama beberapa saat lalu mulai menjilat dan menggigitnya. Getaran sensasi panas serasa menggelitik jiwanya. Lamat-lamat sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan penuh nafsu ia salurkan pada si pemuda yang masih terlelap layaknya putri salju didalam dongeng. Bedanya dia bukanlah seorang putri melainkan seorang idola yang merangkap sebagai pangeran impian.

.

::**Obsession**::

.

Rasa pusing dikepala menyerang kesadarannya yang masih setipis benang. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas dan mati rasa. Meninggalkan rasa kebas yang nyaris membuatnya memekik tertahan. Mata kelam itu mengerjab pelan. Terbuka dengan gerakan terbata lalu kembali terpejam dengan kerutan didahi. Terlihat jelas mencoba untuk fokus pada pengelihatannya yang berbayang dan tidak jelas. Lehernya serasa kaku dan sakit saat ia mencoba untuk menggerakannya. Pandangannya terombang-ambing dalam keabstrakan pantulan lensa mata miliknya. Ia meleguh panjang. Bermaksud untuk meringankan sedikit beban yang menghinggapi punggungnya.

Lamat-lamat pandangannya mulai menjelas, meskipun masih sedikit berbayang saat ia kehilangan fokusnya. Otaknya sibuk mencerna, mengingat dengan keras. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Kepalanya menelusuri objek pemandangannya yang terasa asing. Sebuah kamar dengan aksen wanita disekelilingnya.

Dimana dia sekarang?

Bukankah seharusnya ia berada diatas panggung untuk menjalankan konser terakhirnya bulan ini, sebelum menikmati liburan panjang selama seminggu di Hokkaido. Lalu mengapa ia bisa ada disini? Dan dimana ini?

Mata itu terpejam dengan kerutan-kerutan bingung. Lalu sebuah ingatan terlintas. Secara tiba-tiba mata itu kembali terbuka. Terlihat terkejut dengan ingatannya sendiri. Natsu kini ingat. Sebelum ia keluar ruangan, ada empat orang berbaju hitam dengan penutup wajah yang menyergapnya. Ya, tidak salah lagi pasti mereka yang membawanya kesini. Dan itu berarti dirinya sekarang diculik?

Natsu mendadak panik. Ia berniat untuk kabur tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Jangankan tubuhnya, tangan serta kakinya serasa ditahan oleh sesuatu. Pandangannya mulai meneliti keadaannya sendiri.

Astaga!

Natsu terpekik dalam hati. Dia terikat sekarang. Tangannya berada dibelakang kursi dengan lilitan tali yang menahan dadanya pada sandaran kursi. Tali yang ada dipergelangan tangannya terasa terhubung dengan tali yang mengikat kakinya. Sehingga saat ia menarik tangannya, kakinya akan tertarik kebelakang. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Saat ia menarik kakinya kedepan, tangannya semakin tertarik kebawah. Hampir ia terjungkal kebelakang saat melakukannya.

"Hmmmpph!" Natsu mulai berteriak tapi yang keluar justru gumaman tak jelas.

Astaga! Astaga!

Dia semakin panik sekarang. Apa yang akan orang-orang itu lakukan padanya. Menyekapnya untuk mendapat uang tebusan kah? Tentu saja kan! Memangnya apa yang diinginkan penculik kalau bukan uang? Sekarang dia yakin Gray dan seluruh stafnya pasti sedang kewalahan mencarinya.

Natsu berusaha untuk memberontak lagi. Namun, percuma sekuat apapun dia memberontak, ikatan itu sangat kuat, sampai membuat tubuhnya nyeri karna terlalu kuatnya ikatan itu.

"Hmmmpph.. Hmmmmphh.. (Tolong aku!)"

Kreeek...

Natsu tersentak saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dengan napas yang memburu sesak. Dia merasa takut sekarang. Semoga Gray bisa cepat menemukannya, walau ia sendiri merasa itu mustahil. Ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Natsu membelalakkan matanya.

Didepan sana terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan iris coklat lembut menatapnya. Gadis itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi. Hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam dan sorot yang tak terbaca.

Gadis itu mulai beranjak dari posisinya untuk mendekati Natsu. Secara tak langsung gerakan tiba-tiba gadis itu membuat Natsu berjenggit dengan ekspresi horor. Entah mengapa raut wajah orang itu menakutkan. Natsu memang pemuda dingin yang tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki kesensitifan dalam menilai orang lain. Dan hanya melihat wajah gadis itu, mendadak sisi lain didalam dirinya memberontak dan menyuruhnya lari, meskipun itu tidak mungkin.

Tangan mulus itu membelai wajah Natsu dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah sejak awal dia masuk. Hanya menatapnya tajam dengan wajah datar yang menusuk. Refleks Natsu menggerakan kepalanya untuk menghindar. Sentuhan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Natsu.." Gadis itu menggumam dengan suara pelannya yang berat, "Natsu.." lagi. Ia mengucapkan nama itu seolah itu adalah sebuah mantera.

"Hmmmph!" Natsu mengelak dari sentuhan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak dengan diperlakukan seperti ini. Apa kata paparazi jika mengetahui hal ini?

"Kau milikku Natsu.." seringai licik mulai terukir dibibir plum yang tampak berkilau karna lipgloss, "MILIKKU!" ia menekankan kalimatnya dengan mengklaim diri Natsu seolah dirinya adalah property milik si gadis sekarang, "Hanya milikku.. Lucy. Heartfilia."

Nama itu ternginang dalam benaknya dan membuatnya merinding tiada henti. Lucy? Itukah nama gadis itu?

Si blonde mendudukan dirinya pada pangkuan Natsu, meskipun pemuda itu memberontak ia takkan mampu melepaskan diri dari ikatan para pesuruhnya. Ya, Lucy membayar beberapa orang untuk menculik Natsu, idolanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya objek obsesinya. Kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Natsu. Kepalanya berusaha mengikis jarak dan membuat debaran jantung Natsu semakin cepat. Kini keningnya telah menyentuh kening Natsu.

Lucy menghirup aroma napas hangat yang dihembuskan oleh Natsu. Seketika gairahnya kembali memuncak. Dibelainya lagi wajah berkulit tan itu dengan penuh antusias.

"Hmmmph.. Hmmph.. (Lepaskan aku!)"

Lucy semakin menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan pandangan Natsu, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu sayang?" tanya Lucy dengan nada menggoda. Tapi menyiratkan niat tersembunyi dalam sinar caramelnya yang tajam, "Oh, kau ingin bicara? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi," Lucy mencibir lalu melepas lakban yang menutup mulut Natsu.

"Uh.. Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau menculikku?" cecarnya dengan gerakan tidak nyaman saat lagi-lagi Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menatapnya lekat. Membuat Natsu harus memundurkan kepalanya untuk menghindar.

"Aku, Lucy, sayang..."

"Persetan dengan namamu.. Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak menculikmu untuk itu,"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Natsu terlihat emosi. Rasa sakit dikepalanya kembali ia rasakan saat berteriak. Kepalanya kontan terhuyung lalu menunduk.

"Nah, makanya jangan berteriak. Tenanglah sayang.. Nanti kepalamu sakit," Lucy mengusap rambut merah muda Natsu yang terasa lembut. Hidungnya mencium aroma sampoo yang dipakai oleh Natsu, dan aroma itu sangat disukai Lucy.

"Jauhkan tanganmu! Menjauh dariku!" Natsu memberontak dalam ikatannya membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah dan sakit.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak menculikmu untuk itu!" desisan dengan nada mengancam meluncur dari bibir plum Lucy. Dia menjambak rambut Natsu dan membuat sang idola meringis kesakitan.

Jambakan itu melonggar lalu beralih pada tengkuk Natsu dan menariknya untuk mendekat.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Diam.." nada sarat akan ancaman kembali didengarnya.

Gadis ini benar-benar menakutinya. Saat pertama kali dia memasang poker face, lalu tersenyum, kemudian menatapnya tajam, membentaknya, dan sekarang tersenyum lagi. Natsu menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri berusaha keras untuk menolak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Lucy. Jarak antara wajahnya dan gadis itu kian mendekat. Natsu bisa merasakan napas gadis itu lagi diwajahnya. Bibirnya mulai menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa basah dan kenyal. Natsu semakin memberontak, menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya sampai membuat bibirnya bergesekan dengan bibir Lucy. Dan hal itu ternyata menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa untuk Lucy dan membuatnya menemukan posisi yang cukup pas untuk menciumnya.

"Mmmhh..." Natsu masih terus memberontak. Menolak keras berciuman dengan wanita sinting dihadapannya. Tapi karna posisinya yang terdesak dan terjepit ia tidak mampu untuk melawan.

Apa kabar harga dirinya yang ia junjung setinggi langit?

Dirinya yang seorang superstar nomor 1 di dominasi oleh perempuan?

Sampai matipun Natsu takkan sudi!

Ciuman itu semakin buas. Lucy semakin menekan ciumannya. Lidahnya berusaha untuk mendobrak masuk, namun Natsu tetap merapatkan bibirnya dan tidak berusaha membalas. Merasa kesal akhirnya Lucy menggigit bibir Natsu sedikit kasar sampai membuatnya berdarah. Dan akhirnya Natsu membuka akses mulutnya saat merasakan perih pada bibirnya.

Lidah Lucy mendobrak masuk, menjelajahi setiap sudut terperinci, menyusuri rongga mulut Natsu dan mengekplorasinya. Lelehan saliva menetes dari dagu keduanya. Berbeda dengan Lucy yang tampak excited, Natsu justru merasa semakin terhina. Dia membencinya. Tapi dia tidak berdaya dalam kekuasaan seorang wanita gila. Dirasanya dadanya mulai sesak. Ia hampir kehabisan napas dan Natsu tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Natsu. Lucy mengakhiri ciumannya. Napas keduanya memburu. Tersenggal-senggal layaknya orang yang habis berlari marathon keliling kota. Bibir Lucy kembali menyeringai. Dia melirik saliva yang menetes didagu Natsu lalu menjilatnya. Lucy beralih pada perpotongan leher Natsu. Menyerukkan wajahnya disana, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan lalu mulai menghisapnya dengan rakus.

"Hen..ti..kan!" jerit Natsu terbata. Napasnya masih belum stabil dan terengah-engah. Namun, Lucy seakan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia semakin menjelajahi ceruk leher Natsu dan memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana.

Natsu membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, tapi lagi-lagi Lucy membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Melahapnya dengan rakus dan penuh nafsu. Terasa kasar dan menyakitkan. Setelah beberapa menit ciuman itu kembali berakhir memperlihatkan bibir delima Natsu semakin merah dan membengkak.

Dia belum cukup puas dengan menciumnya. Lucy menginginkan yang lebih. Dia ingin obsesinya segera terealisasikan. Lucy bangkit meninggalkan Natsu sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu dari meja kerjanya. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Natsu untuk memberontak tapi sayang Lucy sudah kembali kehadapannya dengan sebuah gunting.

"Mau apa lagi kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi, hah?!" Natsu berteriak parau. Suaranya serak. Dia bahkan takut ia tidak bisa lagi bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang sekarang.

"Bermain denganmu sayang.." seringai setan Lucy terpahat lebar, membuat Natsu semakin ketakutan.

"Menjauh dariku! Jangan mendekat!"

Tap, tap, tap.

Langkah kaki itu bergema. Menimbulkan ketakutan yang semakin membesar dari setiap bunyi derap langkah yang dihasilkan.

Besi logam yang dingin menyentuh pipi kiri Natsu. Menari-nari dengan sentuhan pelan yang mendebarkan. Matanya menyipit, berusaha menepis ketakutan yang nyaris menguasainya. Tawa mengerikan Lucy meledak. Dengan cekatan dia menggunting pakaian Natsu dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Kini dada bidang dengan enam buah persegi kotak diperutnya ter-expose. Benar-benar tubuh yang menggiurkan, dan nyaris saja Lucy melayang saat memandangnya.

Tangan kanan Lucy membungkam mulut Natsu yang hendak melontarkan protes dengan kata-kata super pedas. Sementara tangan kirinya mengusap-ngusap dada Natsu dan mengecupnya dengan sangat buas. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya sudah dijelajahi oleh Lucy. Dan hal itu belum membuatnya puas.

Lucy meraih sebuah kain dari saku roknya. Menggunakan kain itu untuk menyumpal mulut Natsu dan mengikatkan kedua ujung kain itu dibelakang tengkuk Natsu. Matanya menatap Natsu dengan lapar. Lucy melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu hingga tubuh toplesnya terpampang. Bahkan seluruh lekuk tubuh indahnya bisa dilihat oleh Natsu yang semakin menatap dirinya dengan sorot ngeri.

"Hmmmph!" Natsu semakin memberontak saat Lucy dengan buasnya melucuti celana jeans panjang yang dikenakannya. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat, memohon agar Lucy tidak melakukannya. Namun, sayang.. Sekali lagi, hal itu tidaklah berarti jika dihadapan gadis iblis macam Lucy.

Celana itu berhasil dilucuti dan menggantung diantara ikatan kaki Natsu. Lucy sempat melihat pemuda itu memberontak lagi, dan dia seakan tidak kehabisan akal untuk membuatnya diam. Lucy mengambil seutas tali didalam laci nakasnya dan mengikat kedua paha Natsu menyatu dengan dudukan kursi. Jadilah pria itu tak mampu bergerak lagi, dengan banyaknya ikatan yang membelenggu tubuhnya.

Kini Lucy merasa puas, menjadikan Natsu anak baik yang tidak bisa membantah maupun bergerak. Tentu saja hal itu hanya ada dipikiran tak waras otaknya. Nyatanya Natsu semakin berusaha memberontak. Wajahnya sudah terlihat memerah. Antara marah bercampur malu. Marah karna Lucy memperlakukannya dengan hina dan malu karna merasa tidak berdaya dibawah kekuasaan seorang wanita.

Dia bukan wanita biasa. Gadis itu sudah sinting. Seharusnya dia berada dirumah sakit jiwa atau Natsu akan memasukkannya kesana setelah dia bebas nanti.

Dengan sekali hentakan. Lucy menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun. Mengingat milik Natsu sudah sangat mengeras dan berdiri tegak akibat sentuhan-sentuhannya barusan.

Kontan saja Natsu memekik dengan keras dalam bekapannya. Dia belum siap dan itu menyakitkan. Gadis ini benar-benar jauh dari kata gila. Obsesi macam apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Natsu berusaha menolak, dia mengayunkan kepalanya dan menghantam kening Lucy yang saat itu hendak menciumnya. Gadis itu terjungkal lalu jatuh kebelakang. Seringai setannya semakin melebar memenuhi wajah pualam miliknya. Sebenarnya gadis itu lumayan cantik tapi dalam catatan dia waras, kalau tidak waras seperti ini wajahnya sangat mengerikan.

"Kau menyakitiku sayang... Sepertinya aku memang harus membuatmu patuh," katanya dengan nada sing a song. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti merinding ketakutan.

"Hmmph.."

Sisi lain didalam hati Natsu semakin merasakan firasat buruk. Tidak hanya hatinya, bahkan otaknya juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Dan ketakutan-ketakutan itu semakin menjadi nyata, saat Lucy dengan wajah sintingnya menperlihatkan pisau cutter dan memainkannya kesembarang arah.

Disaat itulah Natsu merasa semakin ingin lepas dari ruangan yang mengurungnya bersama gadis tidak waras macam Lucy. Selanjutnya jeritan Natsu terdengar lirih. Pekikan serta gumaman tidak jelasnya semakin memelan lantaran tubuhnya sedang digerayangi oleh ujung pisau cutter yang sangat tajam itu.

Gaya percintaan Lucy memang sangat mengerikan. Dia mengukir sebuah tanda ditubuh berbalut kulit tan eksotis itu dengan beberapa sayatan. Menimbulkan sebuah luka panjang yang cukup dalam. Menyayatnya dengan perasaan senang lalu menjilati darahnya dengan sesekali menghisap lukanya seperti kelaparan.

.

::**Obsession**::

.

"Waktunya makan sayang..." Lucy berseru riang dengan menampilkan senyuman yang sangat manis, berbeda dengan tadi malam yang terlihat buas dan haus akan darah.

Dia mendekati Natsu yang masih terlelap ditempatnya terikat. Menduduki pangkuannya lalu mengusap lebam kebiruan yang ada diwajah tampannya. Sungguh Lucy menyesal telah melakukan kekerasan fisik pada pujaan hatinya.

Tangannya mengusap wajah Natsu dengan sayang. Lucy juga melirik luka-luka sayatan ditubuh tan itu. Dia sudah mengobatinya sesaat setelah Natsu pingsan tapi sepertinya luka itu akan membekas dalam waktu yang lama.

"Nggh.." leguhan panjang Natsu mengalihkan perhatian Lucy. Pandangan dengan iris coklat caramel itu menatapnya intens. Dan senyuman manis Lucy lah yang menjadi pemandangan pertama Natsu saat membuka mata.

"Ohayou.." sapa Lucy dengan kecupan ringan dikening. Dilihatnya pemuda itu berusaha keras untuk menghindar tapi kedua tangannya sudah berhasil menariknya seolah Lucy tak mau mendapat penolakan.

Natsu menatapnya tajam dengan aura berat yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Lucy. Nyatanya gadis itu santai-santai saja diperhatikan seperti itu. Dia memang sudah gila.

"Aku membuatkanmu sarapan sayang... Sekarang kau harus makan!" kalimat itu terdengar penuh penekanan. Dia tak ingin dibantah. Kalaupun perlu, Lucy akan memaksanya makan lewat kekerasan seperti tadi malam.

"Aku tidak ingin mendapat bantahan sayang... Kurasa kau tahu aku bukanlah seorang penyabar," seringai setan Lucy kembali terpahat. Natsu menelan salivanya kasar dan merasa itu adalah sinyal ancaman.

Lucy mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Natsu dan melepaskan simpul kain yang membekap mulut Natsu. Membukanya dengan lemah lembut agar Natsu tidak kesakitan. Setelah melepasnya, Lucy mengusap pelan wajah lebam Natsu dengan senyuman manis seperti sediakala.

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsu," ungkap Lucy.

"Go to hell!" sembur Natsu pedas. Perkatakan itu melunturkan senyuman diwajah Lucy. Gadis itu kini menatapnya dengan sorotan tak terbaca lewat poker face-nya yang terkesan dingin.

"Lepaskan aku wanita sinting! Kau akan menyesal karna sudah memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

"Well, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Natsu, kurasa kau sudah tahu itu,"

"Kau benar-benar jalang wanita ib-hmmph!"

Lucy tak mau mendengar penolakan serta dibantah. Itu adalah hal mutlak yang harus dipatuhi Natsu. Dia membungkam Natsu dengan bibirnya dan melahapnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Rasa perih dibibirnya saat Lucy menggigitnya semalam terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Ciuman panas Lucy seakan mengoyak bibirnya sampai sedemikian sakitnya.

"Itu hukumanmu sayang..." peringatan itu terdengar suram dengan suara berat Lucy yang mengerikan, "Sekarang kau harus makan! Itupun kalau kau tidak mau aku mengukir namaku diwajah tampanmu dengan cutter kesayanganku."

Lucy mencengkeram rahang Natsu dan menariknya untuk bertatapan dengannya. Terlihat napas pemuda itu masih tersenggal dengan mata yang memerah. Lucy tak perduli jika tindakan itu semakin membuat Natsu membencinya. Karna asalkan dia bisa memiliki Natsu dengan cara ini, dia tidak akan memperdulikan hal lain lagi. Natsu adalah tujuan hidupnya dan jika dia tidak bisa memilikinya maka orang lainpun tidak akan bisa. Lucy akan memastikan hal itu. Meskipun itu artinya Lucy harus membawa Natsu ke alam baka bersamanya. Well, hal itu tidaklah buruk. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan pengantin di neraka. Setidaknya itulah pikiran tak waras Lucy.

.

::**Obsession**::

.

Selama empat hari Natsu disekap ditempat ini. Mengalami pelecehan seksual hampir setiap waktu. Dia adalah lelaki dan pastilah dia merasa amat merasa terhina didominasi sekian banyaknya oleh seorang wanita sinting. Gadis itu sangat terobsesi dengannya. Dia bisa menyimpulkan hal itu karna Natsu bisa melihat banyaknya potret dirinya yang terpajang dikamar Lucy. Potret dalam berbagai penampilan dan berbagai tempat. Dan Natsu sangat tahu kalau Lucy pastilah sudah lama menjadi stalker dirinya diberbagai acara.

Natsu tak mau terkurung ditempat ini lebih lama lagi, lalu mengalami siksaan lebih dari ini. Dia selalu gagal saat berencana untuk kabur. Gadis itu sangat cerdik. Saat Lucy hendak tidur atau ingin pergi, gadis itu selalu membiusnya agar tidak bisa merencanakan pelarian diri dari ruangan tenpatnya disekap. Dan hari inipun seharusnya sama tapi Natsu cukup lihai dengan berpura-pura pingsan seolah dia kelelahan sehabis Lucy menyetubuhinya.

Sebelum pergi Lucy sempat mengobati tubuh Natsu dan menyelimuti tubuh polos Natsu dengan selimut supaya tidak merasa kedinginan. Lalu setelah mengecup singkat bibir Natsu yang tersumpal kain. Gadis itu melangkah pergi. Mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menghilang dengan bunyi derap langkah yang perlahan menipis.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan dirasanya Lucy benar-benar telah pergi jauh. Barulah Natsu membuka matanya. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamar yang berantakan. Dan ekor matanya terpaku menangkap sebuah gunting yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya terikat. Natsu menggerakan tubuhnya lalu menjatuhkan kursi dengan bunyi berdebum yang sangat keras. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai gunting yang ada dibelakang punggungnya. Kalau bukan karna simpul ikatan yang menyusahkan ini, sudah pasti dengan mudah Natsu dapat meraihnya.

Setelah bersusah payah meraih benda besi tajam itu akhirnya Natsu berhasil mendapatkannya. Dengan penuh ketelitian dia memotong simpul tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Tak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk memotongnya. Saat tali dipergelangan tangannya terlepas. Detik berikutnya Natsu berhasil memotong seluruh tali yang membelenggu tubuhnya.

"Uh.." Natsu memijit pelan pilur kemerahan pada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang terasa kebas lalu berdiri. Tubuhnya luar biasa pegal dan sakit. Luka-luka itu sangat perih saat disentuh. Ia bahkan memerlukan waktu beberapa detik untuk membiasakan dirinya dalam bergerak. Dan setelah itu barulah dia memakai kembali celananya dan menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan selimut. Karna pakaiannya sudah dirusak habis oleh gadis iblis itu.

"Sial, aku tidak mungkin pergi lewat pintu depan karna aku tidak memiliki kuncinya." Natsu memutar otaknya sebentar dan akhirnya ia memutuskan kabur lewat jendela. Untunglah jendela itu tidak terkunci dan nasib baik masih menyertainya karna ternyata kamar Lucy berada dilantai dua. Untunglah bukan sebuah apartemen dengan puluhan lantai. Kalau hanya lantai dua Natsu bisa menuruninya tanpa kesulitan.

Hap!

Dia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. Meskipun sedikit merintih saat merasakan luka sayatan ditubuhnya bergesekan dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Natsu tidak percaya, akhirnya setelah empat hari dirinya disekap, Natsu berhasil kabur. Dia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini kemudian berlari sekuat dan secepat yang ia bisa. Namun, Natsu juga harus berhati-hati bisa jadi orang-orang suruhan Lucy berada disekitar sini, dan membuatnya tertangkap lagi.

Hari mulai tampak gelap dan Natsu sama sekali tidak mengetahui lokasinya dimana sekarang. Dengan tertatih-tatih, dia berlari menerobos jalanan sepi yang tidak terlalu banyak dihuni oleh pemukim. Sampai ia tidak sadar sudah berlari selama berjam-jam dan bermil-mil hanya karna takut dia akan tertangkap dan diculik lagi.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju jalan raya. Natsu hampir saja tertabrak. Lampu sorot mobil itu serasa menghujami matanya yang terus menyipit. Sinar itu membuat matanya silau. Ditambah rasa pening dikepalanya yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuhnya lemah dan pandangannya menggelap. Kemudian Natsu pingsan dan nyaris ambruk kalau saja si penabrak tidak langsung menyangga tubuh lemahnya.

.

::**Obsession**::

.

Natsu terbangun dengan kepanikan yang melanda dirinya. Mata kelamnya menelusuri ruangan yang tampak tidak asing dimatanya. Dia menegapkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan merasa tersentak saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Namun, bukan gadis penggemar fanaticnya yang ia lihat melainkan Managernya Gray. Hal itu membuat Natsu merasa lega dan kembali mendapatkan napasnya yang sempat menghilang. Natsu juga baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang memakai piyama miliknya. Pastilah Gray yang memakaikannya.

"Natsu? Kau sudah sadar? Kemana saja kau? Aku dan seluruh staf mencarimu, baka! Kau membuatku khawatir! Apa yang telah terjadi padamu sampai kau pingsan ditengah jalan dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti itu?" cerca Gray panik. Dari nada suaranya terdengar dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Natsu.

"Gray? bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Natsu serak. Wajahnya pucat dengan bibir yang sedikit sobek dibagian tengah.

"Aku hampir menabrakmu tadi, kau tidak ingat?"

Natsu menggeleng lalu menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Setelah itu aku akan meminta penjelasan darimu," Gray hendak bangkit tapi Natsu mencekal lengannya.

"Gray, apa ada yang mengikutiku tadi?"

Pemuda raven itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu menggeleng dengan raut heran, "Memang kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak. Pastikan kau tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk kekamarku,"

"Baka! Dirumah ini kan hanya ada kau dan aku,"

"Um.. Yeah, benar!" Natsu merasa sedikit paranoid dengan kejadian yang baru dialaminya selama empat hari.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan, kau pasti belum makan kan?"

Natsu menggeleng lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, "Kurasa aku merindukan masakanmu, Ice-cube,"

"Kuanggap itu pujian," Gray mengukir senyuman tipis lalu segera berlalu. Tidak seperti biasanya yang suka mengomel tidak jelas dan menyulut pertengkaran diantara mereka.

Akhirnya mimpi buruknya selesai dan Natsu berhasil kembali kerumahnya. Setelah Gray kembali nanti dia akan menceritakan semuanya dan bermaksud untuk melaporkannya kepolisi. Bagaimanapun Natsu masih takut kalau gadis itu akan kembali menculiknya. Sungguh demi apapun dia tak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

Tidak dipungkiri dia merasa sangat lelah. Dalam sekejab dia kembali memasuki alam mimpi. Namun suara berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya mengusik ketenangan Natsu sesaat lalu. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat pintu kamarnya telah terbuka tapi tak melihat siapapun disana. Samar-samar Natsu melihat ada sesuatu dipojok ruangan tak jauh dari kamarnya. Kemudian mata onyx-nya melebar dengan degupan jantungnya yang memacu cepat. Dia melihat Gray yang tergeletak dilantai dengan darah yang tergenang dibawahnya.

"Gray!" teriaknya parau. Secara refleks Natsu bangkit dari tidurnya, namun sesuatu menahannya untuk bergerak.

Natsu bermaksud untuk teriak tapi sebuah tangan membekapnya disertai dengan besi dingin tipis yang menyentuh lehernya. Ujung besi itu terasa tajam dan membuat lehernya perih karna sempat tergesek tadi. Sayangnya Natsu terlalu lelah untuk menyadari dengan cepat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Sebuah seringai setajam iblis kembali menyapa pemandangannya. Kali ini Natsu terpaku. Tidak mampu berkutik karna dia baru menyadari benda apa yang menyentuh lehernya dan siapa gadis yang telah melukai sahabatnya lalu membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku menemukanmu sayang... Sudah kukatakan kan kau milikku, Natsu Dragneel," suara Lucy terdengar menakutkan ditelinga Natsu. Seringai gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi dengan tawa yang melengking mengalahkan seramnya tawa kuntilanak.

"Kusarankan sebaiknya kau tidak memberontak sayang.. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu sama seperti laki-laki itu." ancam Lucy dengan lirikan mata yang tertuju pada Gray diujung pintu kamar Natsu.

Peringatan penuh nada bahaya itu mengurungkan niat Natsu untuk bergerak. Bahkan dia hanya mampu menatapi nasib sahabatnya yang telah terbujur kaku dengan bersimbah darah. Tidak ada seorang sahabatpun yang tidak akan sakit jika sahabatnya disakiti, hal itu pun juga berlaku bagi Natsu. Matanya terasa memanas dan perlahan cairan bening hangat itu mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Lucy hanya menyeringai kejam. Merasa senang dia tak lagi memiliki pengganggu untuk memiliki orang yang dicintainya. Lucy melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Natsu. Dia menarik kedua tangan Natsu yang tergeletak pasrah tanpa berusaha melawan. Meletakkan keduanya diatas kepala Natsu kemudian mengikatnya pada sandaran ranjang yang dipenuhi ukiran unik bergaya eropa dengan warna emas kemerahan.

"Kali ini aku akan melakukannya lebih lembut. Karna itu jadilah anak baik." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Natsu. Cengiran iblis terpahat disertai tawa yang lebih nyaring dan menakutkan dari sebelumnya. Lucy mengusap pelan bibir Natsu yang sedikit bengkak dan terdapat luka akibat gigitannya waktu itu. Lalu mengecupnya pelan.

Gadis itu berbaring diatas tubuh Natsu dengan tatapan yang seakan tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari wajah rupawan sang idola. Natsu sangat yakin bahwa gadis ini benar-benar sudah gila. Dan semua itu karna obsesi besarnya pada dirinya.

Cinta yang terlampau besar terkadang malah menyakiti seseorang yang kita anggap berharga. Mencintai tanpa perlu membatasi dan menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Jangan biarkan cinta itu lolos dari keegoisan semata. Cintai orang yang kau anggap berharga seolah dia adalah bagian dari dirimu. Bukan sebagai pemilik.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

Gyaaaaaa gomen nasai! (Bow) Saya ga maksud meracuni otak kalian dengan bacaan yang tidak bermutu. Bagi yang tidak suka saya benar-benar minta maaf. Sebenernya cerita ini muncul gara2 dengerin curhatan temen yang terlalu menggilai idolanya tapiiii dia ga sampe gila kaya lucy kok walaupun kadang omongannya ngelantur (loh?) Dan karna iseng dan sebel juga karna dokumen fic multichap saya yang "I Still Remember" hilang T^T padahal saya sudah capek-capek ngetiknya.

Berhubung saya sedikit err- pelupa jadilah saya harus memikirkan ulang konsep cerita yang sudah saya tulis dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Karna pikunnya nagi tuh udah akut banget (emang!) *dijitak natsu* jadi saya mohon maaf belum bisa publish dan dan dan daaaaan lagiiii saya lagi ada tugas diluar kota jadi buat sementara susah buka ffn. Hontou ni gomen nasai T^T

Special story khusus saya dedikasikasikan untuk seseorang. Cerita ini untukmu sahabatku. Kalau kamu baca fic ini semoga kamu bisa sedikit jinak, ilangin obsesi kamu sedikit aja. Jangan suka lampiasin kegemesan kamu sama dia dengan mencakar dan mencubit tangan saya (itu sakit! Okey?) dan kalau kamu masih bandel, nagi bakal rebut pacar kamu (loh?) *dijitak natsu lagi* jahaha yang terakhir cuma bercanda :p

Oya mungkin nanti saya akan bikin sekuelnya. Karna sahabat saya yang err- sinting ternyata girang bgt waktu baca prolognya. Ckckck...


End file.
